villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Kreeg
Mr. Kreeg, a Halloween-hating man, lives alone with his dog, Spite, as his only companion. Kreeg shows his disgust for Halloween by scaring away trick-or-treaters. Mr. Kreeg he has a dark secret about his past. Mr. Kreeg is portrayed by Brian Cox. History 'Bus Driver Story' A school bus containing eight children, all mentally ill to the point of being chained to their seats, crashed into the lake at the bottom of the quarry; the bus driver (Mr. Kreeg) was the only one who survived. Macy reveals that the children's parents paid the bus driver to kill them to end the embarrassment of their "burden". The Principal Story Mr. Kreeg goes outside to see what is the loud noises coming from outside, Kreeg hears is neighbor Wilkins is doing something strange, unknown to the fact he is burying a dead body of a child, and he tells Wilkins to keep his son off his yard Kreeg later goes back inside annoyed. Wilkins sees Kreeg screaming from his window, begging for help, Wilkins disregards this and Kreeg is knocked down by an unknown assailant. 'Sam Story' While at his house, Kreeg is attacked by Sam. During the struggle, Kreeg rips off the sack over Sam's head to reveal his head to be a cross between a jack-o-lantern and a human skull. Kreeg runs to his window calling for Mr. Wilkins to help him, but is tackled by Sam. Kreeg gains the upper hand when he manages to fire his shotgun at Sam, seemingly killing it, in the process shooting off one of Sam's hands. As Kreeg dials 9-1-1, Sam re-attaches his hand and rises. Sam then attacks him again, stabbing at him with a large pumpkin sucker out of which he has taken a bite, rendering it sharp. Sam finds that the sucker has lodged itself into a piece of chocolate from which Kreeg had earlier taken a bite. Sam takes the sucker wedged into the chocolate and, having been given a treat, walks away. Meanwhile, pictures burning slowly in a nearby fireplace show a class photo of the masked children from the "School Bus Massacre" and the bus driver, who is revealed to be Kreeg. 'Ending' Bandaged and bruised from his encounter with Sam, Kreeg answers his door to give candy to trick-or-treaters. While on his porch, he spots Sam walk over to Emma and Henry's house just after she blows out the jack-o'-lantern. Rhonda walks across the street in a trance and is almost hit by the laughing, human-form werewolf girls in their vehicle, on their way back from the surprise party. Young Billy Wilkins is sitting on his porch handing out candy and wearing a "Principal Wilkins" costume. Kreeg then walks back inside when there is another knock at the door. He opens the door to find the kids from the School Bus Massacre standing there with their bags outstretched, saying, "Trick 'r Treat". The ending is rendered as comic book pages showing the bus driver's fate at the hands of the undead children. Trivia *Mr. Kreeg was the most featured human character in Trick r Treat, appearing in four stories. *Mr. Kreeg was the last character to be killed. *Mr Kreeg and Steven Wilkins are considered the most evil human characters in Trick r treat. *He is also known as "old man Kreeg" by the other characters. *His pet dog is the only living thing in the movie Kreeg shown kindness too. * Mr. Kreeg is similar to the The Killer from Five nights at Freddy's # Both men murdered children that trusted them. # The victims of the killers came back as vengeful spirits. # Both shown no remorse during the act. # The actions of the killers become a ghost story by other characters. # The spirits of the children went on to hurt other living people. Gallery 008KOT_Gerald_Paetz_001.jpg|A younger Mr. Kreeg during the Bus incident. 1303022-mr._kreeg.jpg|Mr. Kreeg in the comic 3754-27531.jpg 377_1r167q3181.jpg trick_r_treat02.jpg kreeg-sam-trick-r-treat.png Category:Movie Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Jerks Category:Old Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Henchmen Category:Big Bads Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Insecure Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Killjoy Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Rouge villain Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Knifemen Category:Minion Category:Fan Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Social Darwinists Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Poisoner Category:Outright Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Humans Category:Opportunists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Legacy Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Internet Trolling